Hyperdimension Neptunia: Weapons Case
by MattClemente22
Summary: Bruce and Noire found out that Lex Luthor did a crime and as they go more in-depth into the case they found out something that could endanger all of Gamindustri.


**Disclaimer:** All characters I use in this fan fiction/short story do not belong to me. All characters, references, and content all belong to their respective owners. All things mentions in this disclaimer all belong to "NIS America™" and "DC comics™". This is not really related to the actual products but a **fan made project**.

**Another note:** if you don't get it, my project is a "re-imagination" on two of my favourite series that my story is on. ***note***-any vocab I used will be underlined. ***This was initially my law project for school but I want to share it for all. Also this is my first FanFic so I apologize if there are any grammatical errors. **

Gamindustri. A land where CPUs rule and game mascots live away from the realm of humans. Gamindustri is ruled by four CPUs (console patron unit) who preside over four different nations. Blanc (CPU White Heart) rules over Lowee. Noire (CPU Black Heart) rules over Lastation. Vert (CPU Green Heart) rules over Leanbox. And Neptune (CPU Purple Heart) rules over Planeptune. These four young Female rulers also have four male counterparts to aid them in democratic, militant, and economic matters. These four young men are Wally West for Lowee, Bruce Wayne for Lastation, Oliver Queen for Leanbox and Clark Kent for Planeptune. These young men are called Console Champion Units or CCU.

Together they all work towards the struggle for supremacy and the constant shifts in control make the whole world stable. Both CPUs and CCUs have done many amazing feats in Gamindustri. They also combat the evil that stirs up in their land they love and live in. Our story takes place in Lastation, with Bruce and Noire having a crisis on their hand presently at the moment.

The TV blares in the background a commercial with a man with a skinhead haircut and a fine looking suit. "Don't just for excellence go higher, go for Lexcellence! Buy LexCorp merchandise! At your local retailer right now!" the man said. A young man who looks eighteen, was working on a computer motherboard puts down one of his complicated looking tool in his right hand. He then reaches over to the right-hand corner of the desk and take the TV remote and points it at the television screen. He pushes the red button on the left hand corner of the remote. The screen of then shuts off. The young man strokes his bangs around his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Man doesn't he ever stop bragging." The young man uttered. He then rises out of his seat. And goes over to his closet and opens it. He takes a cardigan black with yellow trims around the black buttons. He slips the cardigan over his grey button-up shirt then starts to do the buttons of the cardigan. Once that's done the young man tucks in his black tie on his grey shirt under the cardigan and shifts it into a cleaner position. "Perfect." He lets out softly looking at his closet mirror.

He then moves over to the door of his room and opens it. He step out and starts walking into the hallway. He peacefully strolls down the hallway, and into a spread-out area where the hallway end. The young man gets stopped by a younger looking boy with a girlish face and black hair like himself. He sports a white T-shirt under a red cardigan with a collar and black skinny-jeans and High-top black and red shoes.

"Hey Bruce." The boy said. "Hi Tim." The young man responded. "So anything new Timothy?" Bruce asked. Tim quickly responded "Actually yeah, did you hear about Lex Luthor lately?" "Yeah that arrogant competition toward WayneEnterprises" Bruce quoted. Tim chucked to his remark and continued "Well he's currently charged for the smuggled illegal dangerous goods found on one of the carriers owned by LexCorps. He's going to trial three week from now."

"I was briefly informed about that and hesitated if it was true." Bruce fretted. "You should inform Noire about this matter." Tim commanded. "Agreed. I was going to talk to her anyways about the current matter at hand." Bruce answered. "Okay, I'll send the detailed report to your phone Bruce." Tim assured. Bruce smiled "Thank you."

Both Bruce and Tim parted way and Bruce continued on, this time his pace was a little faster. He takes his phone out of his slim black pants. A sleek black touchpad phone. Bruce scrolls through his contact list and presses the name "Noire". He then composes a message that reads "I have urgent news Noire, come to my study ASAP." And then he pushes send.

The Suns shines gently over the landmass of Lastation. Clouds gently touch up the sky with the breaking pieces of sunlight iridescently brushes over the steam-punk themed city with colours of black, grey and blue. On the balcony stands a young woman who looks just as young as Bruce, hair is waist length divided into twin ponytails with two blue bows in it. Her dress is fancy, Black and white with touches of dark blue, red and gold. The skirt part reaches down to at least half of her calves. She wears boots that are leg length with laces on them.

She looks over to her phone almost similar to Bruce's. The screen blinks and reads: message from Bruce. The young woman presses the screen and the same message pops up that Bruce sent to her. "I have urgent news Noire, come to my study ASAP." She says to herself "it must be pretty important if Bruce says that it "urgent." She then starts striding quickly inside the building, off the balcony and toward the direction of Bruce's study.

Bruce come up to two fairly sized doors. He opens the right side of the wooden antique entrance. "Huh, she beat me here" Bruce snickers to himself. As he enters his Study he sees the young woman leaning on the front his desk with her hands placed on the edge of the desk. She lets out a casual grin. "Hey Bruce heard you have something important to tell me" she greeted. "In fact I do Noire." Bruce replied.

"Okay with the small talk out of the way, let's get down to business." Noire said. Bruce responds with a nod. "From what I've been told, Businessman of LexCorp, Lex Luthor is currently charged for the Indictable offence of smuggling dangerous illegal goods. He will be going to trial in less than three weeks for his offence." Bruce reported. "Yes. Tim briefed me on the matter, I also have something to bring to the table." Noire requested.

She stops leaning and goes behind his study desk and sit in the chair and opens Bruce's laptop. On the screen of the Laptop shows two different articles with pictures of burning building with smoke splurging from the scene. "You see Bruce these are two articles about recent explosions 5 days ago. One at a warehouse that is WayneEnterprise Property. There were major damages. Another is at a WayneTech institute particularly in the "regulated weapons" division in Planeptune. The Damage were not as big as the first one but still pretty serious." Noire Addressed. "Were there any casualties?" Bruce wondered. "Luckily, no. Just some with serious injuries." Noire affirmed.

Bruce lets out a sigh and says "I have a gut feeling that these two events, Lex's little smuggling incident and the destruction of WayneEnterprise property are connected." Bruce speculated. "Yeah same. Let's see what fact we have so far." Noire said. "Well Lex is caught for smuggling weapons." Bruce contemplated. "And the places destroyed were a WayneEnterprise military warehouse and a WayneTech institute in a weapons development division." Noire followed.

Both Bruce and Noire both are in states of trailing each of their thoughts as a momentary silence fills the room. "Ah! I think this will clear some things up!" Noire blurted. "What is it Noire?" Bruce spoke skeptically. "You see Neptune's sister Nepgear called. She told me that IF was interrogating some guy who was part of the mass vandalism at WayneTech and He calls himself a Razor of the Venom Gang" Noire continued. "I see." Bruce responded.

A sound of techno music blared in the room that seem to come from Bruce's pocket. Bruce reaches down into his pocket and the screen of his phone has the caller ID "Timothy Drake". Bruce pushes the screen with the icon of a green phone. "Hey Tim I'm a little busy at the moment unless it's actually important, then start speaking." Bruce asserted. Over the phone Tim responded "It is. I'm with Kei right now and we're just finished interrogating some guy who took part in some explosion at one of your warehouses." "What info did you get from him" Bruce demanded. "This guy said that he was a scorpion from the Venom Gang and there was big money involved in their scheme." Tim Concluded. "Well talk to you later I still have Noire to talk to about the matter at hand Tim." Bruce shot back through the phone. "Okay bye Bruce." Tim said. Bruce then put his phone away.

"So what was that" Noire said anxiously. Bruce responded right away. "Tim called and he was done interrogating another Venom Gang member from the warehouse explosion and the gang member told him that "Big money" was involved" "I think it wasn't just Lex Luthor who's involved in both the explosion and the weapons smuggling." Noire implied. Bruce had a facial expression like if he was going through some kind revelation. Noire stared at him. "What's wrong?" Noire asked. "Bane…The Leader of the Venom Gang. They're most infamous, notorious and dangerous organised crime in all of lastation and maybe Gaminustri".

"Really it's kinda hard to believe. I just thought that they were just a group of street runts when I first heard of them" Noire worried. "No. Razor. Scorpion. Those are codenames used to describe the ranks of member in the gangs. The bigger and more muscular the member are the higher up they are." Bruce asserted. "Why is that?" Noire asked. "Because this crime organization is famous for the use of Venom. A dangerous metamorphic muscle enhancer. Bane supplies to himself and his men." Bruce proclaimed.

"Oh… Speaking of Bane, a week before all this chaos started, Nisa and I did a little recon and saw him go to one of Lastation's big fancy Penthouse suite said to be owned by Lex Luthor. So when we needed to infiltrate the security around the huge building, we put some wigs on and dressed up as Maids." Noire commented. "What? Maids? Really?" Bruce interrupted. "Hey. Shut up." Noire sneered. "We needed to do this So that security or worst cases, Lex or Bane will not recognize us." Noire Continued. "So what happened then" Bruce Wondered. "Ok so we stocked the big beefy leader of the Venom Gang to the room where Lex Luthor is Located. Then Lex spotted us. I thought that both Nisa and I were toast." Noire described. "Did you get caught?" Bruce inquired. "Luckily we didn't. But I still got a little scared when Bane questioned who we were. Nisa was smart and said that we were maids who worked for this suite. Then Lex butted in and told Bane that they were the maids who are supposed to work for the minibar in the room that they were in." Noire pointed out. "Huh. So Lex has a thing for maids working in bars." Bruce joked in a cool, calm manner. "Hey what the hell. Are you even listening to me?" Noire snapped. "Take it easy, I am. Anyway continued." Bruce said. "Whatever." Noire muttered. She continued, "Nisa and I entered the room and then Lex directed us to the Minibar. Then ordered me to pour some wine for him and Bane. Nisa took the wine on the platter and gave it to them. She scurried back to the minibar and the both of us started our little espionage."

"Though I saw both the skinhead millionaire in a suit and the beefy Luchador with a tube sticking out the back of his head connected to a belt of containers with some kind of green liquid in it." "That's the venom that gives him the beefy muscles and enormous amount of strength." Bruce interrupted. Noire continued her little story. "Well, eww. Where was I? Oh yes. Beside those two, there was a screen with some kind of figure that was black so I didn't see the face. It had a deep voice. Nisa was being a little annoying so I couldn't hear clearly. But I figured that they were conspiring about things like "weapons" and "sabotage".

"Hmm… I'm a little skeptical about your little spy mission story. A multi-millionaire working with a brutish gang leader, along with a screen projecting a suspicious black figure. I'm going to take a wild assumption here and say that either Lex Luthor or Bane is under the influence of mind control of the suspicious figure." Bruce declared. "I don't think so. I was there. If they were under mind control they would sound monotone or something different. So I'm pretty sure their criminal state of mind was intact." Noire convinced. "I see." Bruce agreed.

"Well so it's not mind control, but maybe their wrong doings was out of blackmail." Bruce suggested. "Again, I don't think so. Both Lex and Bane's intent of doing their crimes was not out of blackmail. Both fully consented to doing these crimes." Noire stated. Bruce nodded to Noire to affirm her that he was wrong. "Lex ordered us to take the empty glasses from the coffee table, so I made Nisa go to retrieve it. As she goes over to clean the table, things started to get interesting. Lex Luthor abetted Bane to destroy "key points" for seven million credits (the currency of Gamindustri). Bane shook Lex's hand to initiate that it was a deal. Then He told him that he will send the men he has in Planeptune to secure the safety of a "package" coming from Planeptune heading to Lastation." Noire concluded.

Bruce responded to break things down so he can give Noire his report on what he analyzed on her long espionage story. "Things are starting to clear up. The sole reason that two of my facilities were destroyed is because Bane and his gang wanted a paycheck from Lex. Also before our little meeting I skimmed the report Tim sent me about Lex's smuggling incident. It states that there were Venom Gang members found on the boat armed. I questioned it at first but when you said that Bane is sending men from Planeptune to "secure a certain Package" It means that Bane also aided in the trafficking of the weapons on Lex's carrier."

It's been about an hour and forty-five minutes since Bruce and Noire's meeting has started. Bruce continues his report. "Now that we tied most of the loose ends, there are still some other factors that we haven't solve yet. Like who is the suspicious third party with Lex and Bane in your story and what is the person's motive?" "I agree Bruce. Maybe this will shed some light. At the start of their little meeting they mentioned something about checking emails before actually meeting." Noire recalled. "I have an idea." Bruce announced. "What is it?" Noire asked. "Noire I need to use my Laptop so I can hack into the network, particularly to get the string of emails between Lex, Bane and Person X. this might find out who is the unknown third party in this conspiracy with Lex and Bane. It will also find the true motive of this disaster." Bruce commanded. "Okay" Noire nodded.

Noire got up out of the leather spinney chair she was sitting in and goes to the side of the chair. Bruce then sits in her place and starts to repeatedly clicking and typing on the laptop. The screen of the laptop changes from the two articles to the screen with sequences of numbers and letters almost looking like if it was out of the matrix movie. Noire in confusion and awe in what Bruce is doing and asks him "Umm, how are you doing that?" Bruce replies "if I tell you how you would be confused. So sit back and wait." In a matter minutes the screen changes from it matrix look to what looks like an inbox for emails. Noire looks over the screen of Bruce's Laptop. "Hey click this, the subject of the email reads: "project Light." Bruce moves the cursor to the email and clicks it. The email looks like a detailed report he recites the first sentence of the email. "Here is the first phases of Gamindustri's new world order." "Oh my God! You must be kidding me!" Noire spoke with a risen voice. Bruce glanced at Noire for a moment and notes her shocked feeling.

He then looks at who the email is forwarded to. Two of the emails he knew belongs to both Lex Luthor and Bane. Then he looks over to the original composer of the email. It reads V.S._LightLeader. Bruce thinks to himself, who is V.S._LightLeader.


End file.
